When creating connections between two or more electrical circuits, it is important to protect the person making the connection from risk of electrical shock. The time and cost of wiring electrical circuits together is often alleviated by adopting a plug and socket approach, wherein each of the electric circuits is connected via wiring into a plug or a socket adapter, and then the two are mounted together and unmounted as needed. The circuit carrying active voltage is typically attached to the socket, which is recessed and “touch safe”, thereby minimizing the risk of electric shock. The circuit meant to receive active voltage while mounted is attached to the plug. During the initial wiring of the plug and socket to their respective circuits, safety for the person performing the work is typically ensured by taking precautions to ensure that both of the circuits are not carrying active voltage before carrying out any work.
However, in some situations, such as when electrical generation equipment is connected to a power distribution network, both of the two electrical circuits may be energized with active voltage. It is often not feasible to shut down the distribution grid and the electrical generation equipment. When it is feasible, shutting down either the electrical generation equipment or the distribution grid requires additional time and work, as well as an abundance of caution from workers to ensure the electrical circuits are off, which slows down work further. A common problem when connecting two potentially live circuits using a plug and socket approach is that the plug adapter must necessarily expose one of the live circuits to contact by a person, thereby exposing the risk of electric shock.